Cursed sand at Hogwarts
by Glacier-boy
Summary: Alex' fourth year is up and secrets well hidden will be revealed. Will it all be for the good or not? MOCxTheodore


**Chapter 1**

Alex' POV

"Could you stop staring at yourself and get dressed? We are going to be late for class, again" I could hear Theodore say before he walked out of our dorm room. Now I know this will sound very vain but I look hot and always will with my fantastic ruby red hair and electric yellow eyes, my pale lean body frame which is fantastic as always and let's not forget the fact that I have demon sealed inside of me. Yeah that's not something I am going to tell anyone nor will I ever do it "**Oh come on! You know you want to let me run free for a while. I can feel it**" "Oh shut up you hell spawn!"

The Great Hall does live up to its name with the bewitched roof so it looks like the roof is gone and we are looking at the sky outside and the floating candles of course and why is the place so packed "Theodore why is it so quiet and why are everyone staring at that goblet, oh AND WHO THE HELL ARE THESE OTHER RANDOM PEOPLE!?" I whisper yelled at him. "If you had bothered to come here in time and pay attention at the beginning of the year you would have known that Hogwarts is hosting the Tri-wizard tournament and those random people as you so eloquently put it are the two other schools that are challenging Hogwarts in the tournament. The females are from France and from Beauxbatons and those creepy looking guys are from Durmstrang up in Norway or Sweden or wherever it was" Theodore said half paying attention to me. Oh the goblet flared up! "THE DURMSTRANG CHAMPION IS VIKTOR KRUM!" Headmaster Dumbledore yelled out and the goblet flared up again, this is kind of cool, no Alexander get it together! You aren't supposed to be so childish, you are a shinobi for Uchias' sake, and you are a seasoned killer machine. "THE BEAUXBATONS CHAMPION IS FLEUR DELACOUR" Dumbledore yelled out again. Okay so now let's see who will represent Hogwarts "AND THE HOGWARTS CHAMPION IS CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Dumbledore yelled out while everyone else cheered, the Puffs were the loudest though. Okay I am pretty sure that the goblet isn't supposed to flare up again. "Alexander Sieghart!" "I am here?" I asked not really caring about what would happen next.

Can these people stop treating me like a kid? I have killed over hundreds of villages and I could kill these people and they wouldn't even notice it for fucks sake. "Mr. Sieghart I am sorry to say but you will have to compete" Headmaster Dumbledore stated sadly. "Okay" I said not paying attention to them "So when is the first task?" I was met with shock. "What? You thought I would panic and cry and all that? Hell to the no!" I said fiercely. "The first task will be in about a month" Ludo Bagman said still in shock, who the hell names their kid Ludo? Damn these wizards are weird.

Theodore's POV

Just wait until I get my hands on that boy! "ALEXANDER GAARA SIEGHART WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I yell out to the common room with full force. "I didn't do anything but I am forced to compete. I think someone wants me dead" he is here at least. "Okay what are you on about? Who would want you dead?" I ask, why would he bring that up? "Well I can come up with a long list if you want to but I guess its story time. Okay we have known each other for four years so I can trust you with this, right?" He asks me looking straight into my eyes and that's when I realized how serious this is. "Yes you can trust me. So what is it that craves this much seriousness?" Now I am curious. "My past" he says still looking at me.

_Flashback begins._

_An 8 year old red haired boy walked around a deserted village scared of what he had done to everyone and everything. A village that now was in ruins. "H-Hello!" the kid yelled "Is there anyone here!?" A deep chuckle was heard from behind. "Who is there!?" the kid squeaked. "Don't be afraid child, don't be afraid of what you did because this was amazing" the unknown man said softly. "It was?" the ruby haired boy asked. "Oh yes it was spectacular and you can do even better than this!" the man exclaimed. "I can!? How!? Can you teach me!?" the ruby haired kid asked with pure joy that what he did wasn't wrong and that he could do it even better. "Of course I will help you little one. But you have to do something for me first, okay? The aged man asked softly looking down at the kid standing with his head reaching his knee. "OKAY! What do I have to do?" "Ah! Eager are we not, little child. The one thing I want you to do is make a tendril of sand and then you spear it right through the first person you see walk by, okay?" "O-okay but isn't that bad?" The child asks uncertainly. "No it's not, it is perfectly okay" The aged man said kneeling softly down beside the kid. The ruby haired boy made a tendril out of sand and waited until the a person walked by, the boy waited two weeks, not moving a single muscle and so he let the tendril go and soar through the air and right through the chest of the unsuspecting passerby . "I did it! I did it!" The kid exclaimed in pure joy "So you did kiddo, so you did and now we can begin the your training" The old man said rising up and walking north with the kid hot on his heels jumping from the ecstasy he felt inside his whole body when sending that tendril through that passerby._

_Flashback ends._

Theodore's POV

"So he used you as a killing machine then?" I really hope the answer is no but then again this is Alex we are talking about, he may be joyful and all that but I know he has done unspeakable things in the past. "Yes" I heard Alex whisper out quietly not looking at me but at the fireplace with cold eyes.

"H-how many have you killed?" I ask quietly looking down at my lap afraid to look at him. "I don't know, lost count after a hundred or two" he replied with no emotion present in his voice. I couldn't take it anymore I lunged myself at him and wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug and then he broke, tears streaming down his face like the Niagara Falls.


End file.
